1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine prelubricating systems, and more particularly pertains to an engine prelubricating system for lubricating internal combustion engine bearings prior to starting the engine. A variety of prelubricating systems have been proposed in the prior art. A major problem with these conventional systems is the difficulty of installing the system on the engine of a conventional vehicle. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides a prelubricating system including an intake tube adapted for insertion into the dipstick well of a conventional engine and including an outlet conduit adapted for connection to the engine block through the conventional oil pressure sender coupling. Internal combustions on many vehicles including cars, trucks, and heavy equipment are operated during winter months in extremely cold climates. Under these conditions, it can take several minutes after starting of the engine before an acceptable oil pressure level is achieved. Additionally, engines with turbo chargers have an especially critical need for rapid lubrication of the turbo charger impeller bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of engine prelubricating sYstems are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an engine prelubricating system is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,623, which issued to D. Waldecker on Mar. 27, 1973. This patent discloses a diaphragm actuated pump for providing additional engine lubrication during start up cranking of an internal combustion engine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,950, which issued to A. Hakanson et al on Apr. 29, 1980, discloses a system for prelubricating an engine wherein lubricating oil is delivered to relatively movable parts of the engine during starting in the form of an atomized mist generated by an atomizing spray nozzle operating under high pressure conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,140, which issued to J. Shreve on Nov. 16, 1982, discloses an auxiliary engine oiler for use with an internal combustion engine. The device includes a reservoir for storing a lubricant under pressure during normal operation of the engine. Upon failure of the engine's lubrication system, or during a subsequent start up procedure, the device is operative to discharge the pressurized oil. U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,431, which issued to J. Lulich on Mar. 5, 1985, discloses an internal combustion engine lubrication system in which the engine is provided with an oil pumping system driven from the starter motor which generates normal operating oil pressure prior to combustion. The starter motor is energized with a first lower level of electrical energy during its precombustion oiling operation and a second, higher level of electrical energy during its engine cranking operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,877, which issued to T. Sundles et al on Dec. 16, 1986, discloses a lubrication system for internal combustion engines having a mechanical type oil pump and a turbo charger. The system includes an auxiliary electricallY operated oil pump, a first time delay relay connected to the ignition system to energize the electrically operated oil pump for a first time period after the ignition is turned on to prelubricate the engine, a second time delay relay to energize the electrically operated pump for a second period after the ignition is turned off to prelubricate the turbo charger. U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,727, which issued to J. Cannon on Nov. 3, 1987, discloses an engine prelubrication system which utilizes an external source of pressurized oil connected through the engine oil filter port for lubrication of internal engine parts.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to various engine prelubricating systems, none of these devices disclose the use of an oil intake tube dimensioned for insertion into the oil sump dipstick well of a conventional internal combustion engine. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices, include a pressure actuated switch associated with an oil outlet conduit adapted for connection to a conventional oil pressure sending unit coupling on an engine block and the provision of an electric oil heating device in conjunction with a thermostatic control for preventing engine starting and cranking until a predetermined oil pressure and temperature have been reached. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of engine prelubricating systems, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such engine prelubricating systems, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.